Journey of a Lifetime
by Wild Luxray
Summary: When Link and his trainer Lucy ran away from home, he just thought it would be a chance to train and become stronger for his best friend. He certainly didn't count on pacifistic Larvitars, snarky Pidgeys and a war between Johto and Sinnoh to mess it up.
1. The Beginning

_Hi, I'm Wild Luxray and through some amazing turn of events, you have reached my first story, '__Journey of a Lifetime__'. Yeah, cheesy title, but I couldn't think of anything better. Whether you did it on purpose or just clicked the wrong link, please take some time to at least read a few paragraphs, and tell me what you think of it. :)  
As I mentioned before, this is my first story. For this reason PLEASE be brutal if you think that it's ****. Please give me constructive criticism and tell me if the grammar is terrible (not likely; I'm a grammar nerd), if the opening lines were cheesy; even if you think it just plain stank.  
Well, I won't keep you any longer; I can see that you're just dying to read the wondrous literature below. So, enjoy! :) Oh, and one last thing... the first few paragraphs are meant to be a diary. Just so ya know ;)_

**Journey of a Lifetime**

**Dear diary,**

**Mum came home smashed again. I don't know how she does it; she can't afford to pay the mortgage yet she finds money to buy endless bottles and cans of cheap beer. I don't think it's fair; I'm 9 and yet I earn more money in my paper round than she does in a week! (She works as a bartender in the pub in Sandgem)  
Luckily I can get away from her for most of the day at the Trainer's School in Jubilife. Ha, I think I'm about the only girl at school who doesn't like weekends :)  
Anyway, usually Mum finds out about EVERYTHING that I do, and I can't keep any secrets from her. But so far she hasn't found out about my egg, and I hope she won't until it's hatched, and by that time it'll be too late to do anything about it.  
I do hope she doesn't find this diary now :S**

**Lucy xx**

**Dear diary,**

**I've found out where Mum gets that never-ending money from. Me!! I wanted to buy a new blanket for my egg and I had no money left at all, when I knew that I had at least £10 in there. I'd been wondering how Mum had got her hands on a bottle of ****Sunyshore Vodka. Anyway, to compensate my egg for the loss of a blanket I took it to bed with me last night, and it was surprisingly warm and cosy. I think I'll cuddle it every night now. :)**

**Lucy xx**

**Dear diary,**

**Miss Fletcher the Egg Care teacher told me today ****that my egg's gonna hatch within a few weeks! Just in time for my birthday! Mum always stays extra long at work when my birthday's near, so the best thing is that when it hatches she probably won't be at home!  
Lucy xx**

**Dear diary,**

**I can hear noises from inside the egg! If I talk to it I can hear a sort of scrabbling on the inside of the shell! Miss Fletcher says that it'll hatch any day now, and Mum's started staying in Jubilife nearly all the time because my birthday is so near.  
Some of the older students got their official starter Pokemon today and were sent off to their Pokemon Journeys around Sinnoh, and I can't wait for it to be my turn. :)**

**Lucy xxxx**

I felt warm and safe in this place... every way I turned was a warm orange-yellow colour, and sometimes I heard a reassuring voice from far away talk to me. Sometimes I felt that my little world was too small for me, and I'd kick out at the thick walls of this place with no result.

It felt almost prison-like... but like a cosy prison, just the right size for me. But today I woke up and felt claustrophobic and scared- my cosy small world had turned into a tiny prison with no exit. I cried out and thrashed in blind terror, not listening to the cracking of the walls under my paws or the excited chatter getting louder and louder. Finally I pounded the wall and it gave away completely, sending me flopping into cold. I forgot my panic and began to shiver until something soft and warm was draped over me, and I was picked up gently.

"It's soo cute!" something said loudly, only to be quieted by millions of 'SSSH!'s. Something wiped my eyes and I blinked, seeing for the first time. I looked straight into girl's face, brown eyes, brown hair, olive skin, a few spots on her forehead. I stretched out a limb and dabbed at her nose curiously. I began to purr.

"Welcome to the world, buddy."

_Yeah, a bit shorter than I expected but whatever. Can you tell what the Pokemon is yet? :) And please tell me whether you like it so far or not :D_


	2. Enter: The Drunk

_Well, here's the next chapter :) Thanks to anyone who's reviewed so far, nice or nasty, and I think I'll continue the story now. Shall I?_

Chapter 2

"Where am I?" I asked the girl. She laughed.

"I'm Lucy," she said, stroking my head. I nuzzled into her hand, before asking her again.

"Where am I?" my question was ignored as the other people around me began to talk to one another. I frowned in confusion before I thought of something.

"Can you not understand me?" I asked anyone who wanted to listen. No one answered; they were all too busy chattering about things that I didn't understand. What was a blanket, or a bowl?

"You look confused. I know I would be," Lucy said quietly to me.

"I am," I said, staring at my small blue paw. I tested my pin-like claws, extending and retracting them in and out of the fine fur. A loud voice, louder than the rest, suddenly spoke.

"Well, I think you've spent enough time congratulating Lucy and fussing over her Shinx; I'd be grateful if you all just sat down and paid attention to the lesson now." immediately the chatter began to quiet down and the children around me sat down around the large, square place we were in.

"That's better. Now, can anyone tell me where Fire Pokemon make..."

"That's Mr Waterdown. He's very strict," Lucy whispered to me, setting me down on a surface in front of her. I padded over a smooth yellow thing, leaving gooey paw-prints as I went, and experimentally patted a long, black object.

"That's a pen," Lucy whispered. "You write things with it." I picked up the pen in my mouth and dropped it in surprise when part of it fell off.

"Look," Lucy picked up the longer part of the pen and ran the pointy end along the yellow thing, leaving a fine black trail. She made four squiggles on it.

"That's your name," she whispered. I studied it closely and then stared at her blankly.

"Link," she said.

A while later me and Lucy left the 'school', and walked back to what she called her 'house', and all the way Lucy chattered to me about anything and everything, telling me what things were and whether they were good or bad.

"... a house must be a human nest," I muttered as Lucy pushed open a wooden thing ("This is a door, Link"), and froze. I frowned and looked up at her face; it was as pale as ice.

"Oh God, Link, I thought she'd be out," she whispered in terror. She slowly closed the door, wincing when it gave a loud click. My ears twitched as I heard a clink from behind another door, which was left slightly ajar.

"Are you home yet?" a harsh, slurred voice yelled from behind it. Lucy whimpered and I immediately growled. More clinks were heard from behind the door before it slid open, revealing a skinny woman with wild, yellow hair and a face to shatter mirrors.

"And _what _is _that_ mangy bit of fur doing in _my house_?" she yelled, clumsily swinging a glass bottle around. Lucy swallowed and I growled slightly louder, the fur along my spine raising.

"He's my Pokemon. I'll be ten soon and then I'm going to be a Pokemon trainer." Lucy said loudly but nervously. The woman gave a short shriek of laughter.

"You! You're bone idle and worthless! You don't deserve a Pokemon, even one as disgusting as that! You deserve this!" suddenly the woman raised the bottle high over her head and marched up to Lucy. Lucy had told me about glass.

_Glass = Heavy = Hurts when hit by it, _I thought quickly, and sprang towards the woman's arm as she swung the bottle towards Lucy. I opened my mouth wide and grinned as my attack hit home, making the woman drop the bottle and scream hysterically. I tasted blood.

"_God, get it off me! Get it OFF!"_ she screamed, whipping me around in the air. I lost my grip and flew down the room, and found myself landing neatly on all four paws. Lucy ran over to me and scooped me up, before turning to glare at the woman now kneeling on the other end of the room sobbing and holding her arm, bottle lying forgotten in a corner.

"I'll set the police on you!" cried the woman as Lucy ran up the stairs. "I'll have that wild animal put down!"

The angry screams were muffled when we arrived in another room and Lucy shut the door. I was deposited onto a springy, soft thing along with a large bag, which Lucy began to stuff with things.

"I'll have to ask Professor Rowan if he'll give me a Pokedex early," she muttered, flinging a book into the bag. I licked my paw and dabbed at the blood on my face, and idly wondered what a Pokedex was. "and I'll have to make him promise not to tell my mum about this," Lucy continued, closing the bag and picking me up, looking me in the eyes.

"I explained to you about Pokemon trainers and battling, didn't I?" she asked. I nodded.

"Good, because I'm a trainer and you're a Pokemon which I'm training," she said, putting the bag on her back and me on her shoulder. She opened part of the wall up and we both looked out at the tree just outside.

"Hang on," Lucy warned, climbing through the wall and making her way down the tree. My stomach rumbled; it seemed like ages since Lucy had given me that white stuff.

_She called it milk, I think, _I thought as I was plucked from Lucy's shoulder and put in a basket on the front of a...

"What's this thing, Lucy?" I asked loudly as we began to move forwards.

"It's a bike," Lucy said shortly, continuing to pedal the 'bike' forwards and away from her home. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we have dinner soon?" I asked quietly, watching the world race by.

_Ooh, on the run :) Even if you have already, please review. I like reviews. ^ ^_


End file.
